


waking up to you

by decorativetrashbag



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decorativetrashbag/pseuds/decorativetrashbag
Summary: I wrote this when I needed to relax from the past few weeks. Had a lot of homework and had been sick twice. Thought I'd share my writing with you
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	waking up to you

The first rays of sunlight of the new day in Saint Petersburg peeked through the blinds of the once dim apartment bedroom, then, slowly danced its way into the whole room. Victor Nikiforov's body, little by little, became conscious. First his toes, then his feet as he noticed Makkachin had moved from the foot of their bed to her own bed. Then his legs and arms as the fidgeted under the sheets, and finally his soft beautiful blue eyes. They finally opened as his lids could no longer handle being closed, or trying to block out the soft light of the sun. He rolled over in his bed, tiredly reaching for the nightstand, grabbing his phone and checking the time. Notifications dotted the lock screen as the time showed 8:00 AM. Victor put down his phone and rolled back over, his signature heart-shaped grin blossoming as he gazed on his beautiful fiance next to him. Yuuri Katsuki, asleep like a baby, lips gently parted and breathing soft. Yuuri's dark hair was slightly messy from sleep, strands gently falling across his forehead and his closed eyelids. As he stared, Victor started absentmindedly twirling a lock of his silver bangs around his finger. God, could a man love as much, if not more than Victor did Yuuri? He couldn't help it and wasn't afraid to admit to himself that, he was indeed, absolutely smitten with Yuuri Katsuki. And as much as Victor wanted to watch his lovely beauty sleep, he couldn't help but lean forward, kissing Yuuri's soft face in an attempt to wake him up.

"Yuuurrriii," Victor cooed, brushing his fingers through Yuuri's hair. Yuuri only tiredly mumbled in response, making the smallest, sleepiest noises that made Victor's heart swell every time. He chuckled as he pulled Yuuri, the way he always needed Yuuri, close to him. The Japanese man smiled gently, snuggling into the Russian's warmth, resting his head on his chest.

"Yuuri, I know you're awake, I saw that beautiful smile," Victor teased, craning his neck to look at him as Yuuri's cheeks were painted with soft blush and he ducked his head into Victor's chest further.

"Nooo," Yuuri whined, with a light giggle in his sleepy tone. His sweet little giggles only filled Victor with more love and admiration, causing him to kiss Yuuri's cheek, finally getting a look at those sweet dark brown eyes that could really make him melt. Yuuri, still in a sleepy state, reached over Victor for his glasses on the nightstand.

"Not even 5 more minutes?" He playfully whined, putting on his glasses and partially laying himself on Victor's chest. Lovingly prompting him to wrap his arms around his beloved and kissing the tip of his nose.

"No my little pork cutlet bowl," he smiled, brushing his hands through Yuuri's hair again, playing with individual strands, taking in his lovely fiance. Yuuri leaned into Victor's touch lovingly, prompting him to play with the silver locks of his love's hair. Yuuri couldn't help but burst into a sweet smile as the two just laid there, looking at each other with so much love.

"You couldn't let us sleep until noon?" He teased, kissing Victor's nose in retaliation. Victor only chuckled as he sat himself up against the headboard, holding Yuuri in his lap. God, Victor loved Yuuri so much, he tended to drift on how he got so lucky, so lucky to have this man, no, this angel that is Yuuri Katsuki.

"Well?" Yuuri smiled, putting his hand on Victor's cheek, making him lean into his fiance's touch.

"No, but I wouldn't mind just staying in bed with you until noon," Victor said, taking Yuuri's hand and pressing the cool, gold band to his lips. Yuuri hummed appreciatively at the request, as the two locked gazes again.

"That sounds nice," Yuuri said, leaning in and giving Victor a soft, loving kiss that made Victor melt, lovingly holding onto Yuuri. When their lips parted, Victor gave off an airy chuckle, his breath warm on Yuuri's lips.

"What did I do to deserve you, Yuuri Katsuki?" Victor asked, putting his hand on Yuuri's jaw, tilting his head slightly as his silver locks cascaded over his eye. Yuuri leaned into his touch, looking up at Victor and giving him a heartbeat-skipping smile.

"I ask the same to myself about you Victor Nikiforov," Yuuri said, blushing at their casual flirts. Victor's eyes lit up with delight as he showed Yuuri's face with the softest kisses.

"Yuurrriii! You're too cute!" Victor cooed, as Yuuri giggled between all the kisses. After the sweet commotion had settled, Yuuri now sat in Victor's lap, laying his back on his chest, their legs comfortably tangled together. Fingers intertwined as the two lovebirds relaxed in each other's company for a bit.

"Victor?" Yuuri asked, turning his head slightly, making Victor halt the braiding of Yuuri's short hairs.

"Yuuri?" He always loved when they called each other by name, he loved the way Yuuri said his name, and he knew Yuuri adored when Victor rolled his off his tongue.

"What are we gonna do today?" He asked, turning around and facing Victor once again in his lap.

"Whatever you'd like, my love," Victor said, gently holding his hips, it took every fiber of Victor's being to not give a teasing squeeze. Though he loved when they were intimate, he also adored these soft, loving moments between them. Made Victor fall in love with Yuuri all over again.

"Maybe we can stay in bed for a little longer, then we can make breakfast, walk around, enjoy the day off, together." Victor hummed in agreement, the two of them had been working non-stop on their skating, it was their first day off in a while. They could both feel they hadn't been getting their fill of each other, sometimes the nights together just weren't enough.

"Just a day in? Cuddling Makka, making a warm homemade lunch, lounging on the couch...?" Victor continued his love's list as he kissed his head between phrases.

"Mmm.. We deserve some relaxing time.. Maybe a soothing bubble bath with a glass of wine or champagne even..." Yuuri said, causing Victor to drift off in thought and fantasy of showering Yuuri with love with every touch, smile, and kiss they might share today. Maybe they'd take a walk by the beach, become playful with each other and end up laughing in each other's arms or their bubbly laughter from the wine they have and the cuddles on their couch. The kisses... Victor was brought back to reality when he noticed Yuuri was poking his cheek, making the cutest pout.

"Vityaa," Yuuri whines playfully, causing Victor to blush a deep pink, "Were you listening to what I said?" Victor was too stunned to respond. His heart-shaped smiled bloomed once more as his eyes lit up with waves of love.

"Say that again Yuuri," Victor purred deep and sweet, putting his hand under Yuuri's chin, running his thumb on his chin gently. Yuuri only slyly smiled, pushing back his hair with his hand (mimicking his 'eros" hair), he knew that Victor loved the pet name. Though most people in Russia called Victor that, when Yuuri said it, it was so much more different. It was full of love, and Yuuri only used it full of love. Victor also found it incredibly sexy when his love would speak in Russian to him. However, at this point, Yuuri was just teasing Victor.

"Vitya," Yuuri purred just like honey. Victor's heart was so full, he felt like he could just drown in Yuuri's love, and what a way to go, he thought. Victor rubbed his thumb along Yuuri's soft bottom lip that looked so damn kissable with his name on them.

"Yuuri," Victor purred as he moved closer to Yuuri, lips just brushing. They looked at each other with sweet, loving, longing, half-lidded gazes.

"Vitya..." Yuuri breathed as Victor kissed his cheek, then the other, then his forehead, his nose... Victor then looked at Yuuri's lips, flickering his gaze back up to those brown eyes he loved.

"Yuuri? Again, I love when you call me that..." Victor smiled, tilting his head and leaning closer to him.

"Vitya..." Yuuri said softly as Victor locked their lips, melting at their passion, never wanting to let go of their love.

**Author's Note:**

> whaaat yuri on ice writing?? not tangled?? I can dabble lol. You can also find my writings on my tumblr @decorative-trashbag


End file.
